The present invention relates to an improved product for use in fermenting vessels, and more particularly, to an improved weight for use in such vessels.
Fermentation of food products has a long history in many cultures throughout the world. Benefits of consuming fermented food products, such as cabbage that has been fermented to produce sauerkraut or kimchi and cucumbers that are fermented to produce pickles, are well known. Such benefits include improved nutrient levels, improved flavor, and lower cost for the food product, and improved digestion for the person who consumes it. Fermenting also preserves the food product for long-term storage without using heat. Popularity of producing such fermented food products continues to grow. In particular, it is becoming increasingly popular to produce fermented food products in the home for personal consumption.